Sleeping Beauty
by xCOOL-n-SPICYx
Summary: she hates him. he hates her. but what will happen when they have to kiss each other? sasusaku
1. Goodbye

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Wow I'm writing a **sasusaku** fic yay xD I've started this story a few months ago. Yeah..its probably dusty by now. And it's still not finished. Actually I kinda lost this story and last night while I was cleaning up my room I found it! U have no idea what kind of buried treasures I can find in my own room lol! Okay then I hope u enjoy this^^

**Disclaimer **: I do not own naruto!

* * *

A crystal-like tear dropped as Sakura continued to cry in the arms of the people she loved most.

"Sakura, honey.." Sakura's mother stroke her cheeks gently.

"Look at me" Sayuri's soft hand held her daughter's chin and tilted her head up so that they face each other. "We're only going for two years"

"But two years seems like forever!!" sakura cried.

Her father, Haruno Sakaki held sakura in his arms and asked "Do you love us?"

"Of course I do! I love you two more than anything else in this whole wide world!" she replied hugging her father tightly not letting him go. Her cries never stopped.

"We know and we love you two. Don't cry. Weren't you the one who wanted this?" sayuri gently wiped away the tears on sakura's beautiful face.

"Yeah..but I never knew it would be this hard."

"Sakura, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is it, mom?" sakura looked at her mother who was smiling softly.

"I want you to promise me that you will never cry no matter what happens"

"b-but.." sakura wanted to protest but her mother cut her off. "Promise?" sakura knew her mother didn't want to hear any of her whiny protests especially not now. So she simply smiled "I promise"

And with that she hugged her parents. She could feel the tears in her eyes but she tried her best not to let it slide down her cheeks. She just promised her mother that she wouldn't cry no matter what happened and she's not going to let her mother down by breaking that promise. Even though it's hard she had to control herself. Suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Sakura" it was low and gentle.

Sakura turned her head around and saw a beautiful woman standing behind her.

"Uchiha-san" sakura greeted her politely.

"Mikoto-san, you're here" sayuri smiled. She had been waiting for mikoto.

"Sorry I'm late. The boys were making troubles so I had to calm Fugaku and--"

Sayuri cut her off " It's quite alright. Don't worry about it. Mikoto-san, we couldn't thank you enough for letting sakura stay with you for two whole years. Sakaki and I are very sorry for causing you so much trouble of looking after our sakura."

"Oh no. You're not causing any trouble at all sayuri-san. After all I was the one who offered to take care of sakura while you two are away. Besides I love her so much and she's like a daughter to me considering I don't have any." said mikoto.

Sayuri and her husband simply smiled.

"Just make sure you won't forget us here and don't come back too late. I don't wanna hear sakura crying too much just because she misses you two a lot." Mikoto giggled.

Sayuri replied "Don't worry. She won't" then she looked at sakura "Right, sweetie?"

Sakura nodded, smiling and hugged her parents one last time before they got on the plane.

"We love you so much, sakura"

"I love you too mom, dad. I'm gonna miss you"

Sakura didn't wanna let them go. She wished she didn't have to be separated from her parents but she didn't have any choice. Her parents finally got the jobs they wanted so badly but unfortunately it had to be in Europe. At first, sakaki and sayuri didn't wanna go because they knew they were not allowed to bring any children with them and they certainly didn't wanna leave sakura alone but sakura loved her parents. She would do anything for them and she knew how much her parents wanted those jobs and this was a chance of a lifetime. She wanted her parents to be happy so she decided to let them go. Sayuri and sakaki was very grateful to be gifted with such an understanding daughter.

Sakura finally pulled away from her parents and watched them entered the plane.

"We're leaving now" sakaki said, looking at sakura and mikoto through the window of the aeroplane.

"Goodbye, Sakura, Mikoto"

The door was finally closed. 'Goodbye' It was the last word that sakura heard from her parents before the aeroplane had took off. She never regret ever letting them go. She was sad but she didn't want to show that sad part of hers. She wanted her parents to know that she's happy for them. Tears were tempting to fall of her eyes but she wiped them away quickly and waved.

"Goodbye."

* * *

I know chapter 1 isn't so good..so that's why you should review! Reviews make everything better xD btw about the jobs that sakura's parents got in europe uhhh I dun really know what job it is. I just have no idea what kind of jobs to put for them so I just left it eheh~? :p sorry.. kk plz review!^^

~_Ailene-sama_


	2. sasuke

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2 is here!! Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own naruto!

2 weeks later..

"Wake up lazybum!" oh how she hated hearing those words. Its been two weeks since her parents left and she had been living with mikoto and her family. with the boy she had grown to hate eversince then. Dare she said his name? uchiha sasuke. The boy who never stopped making her life miserable. They both hated each other so much. Sasuke didn't even knew why her mother would bring such an ugly girl to live with them but then again his mother was the gentle type so it was not really that impossible if sakura could be here now, he thought.

"I'm not a lazybum damn you!" and that's how sakura would reply every single time. She was grateful that she could stay with mikoto but why must sasuke be the one to wake her up every single morning. She would rather continue having nightmares in her sleep than to be waken up by sasuke.

Sasuke looked annoyed. That expression was quite hard to be wiped off of his handsome face.

"Just get up pink haired freak! Your breakfast is getting cold. Grab it quick while it's still on the table. Otherwise you might have to eat them from the garbage!" sasuke chuckled as if though he just made a joke. It didn't matter whether it was a joke or not but sakura never thought it was funny. Not in the slightest.

"Why you-!!" she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Listen here chicken hair! Just because this is your house, doesn't mean I have to respect you!" sakura shouted.

"Hn" he simply smirked.

That's another thing she hated about him. His so called trademark smirk.

"Don't you dare give me that ugly smirk of yours coz I'm not buying it!" sakura said harshly.

Sasuke cocked up one of his eyebrows in amusement "Who's selling?" he laughed.

Sakura was totally pissed off. Her face was going red. Just as she was about to give sasuke a piece of her mind, she heard the voice of an angel.

"What's going on in here?" a tall, handsome and hot guy in black was leaning on sakura's bedroom door.

It was sasuke's older brother.

It was an angel.

It was sakura's angel.

_Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

OMG what do we have here?? Itachi is sakura's angel? O.o wanna know what happens next? Just review and be on the look out for the next chapter!

Thanks:D

p/s: sorry that its so short….

_~Ailene-sama_


	3. itachi & the car accident

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The original chapter was totally different but I decided to re-write it and change the plot a little to make it better. Enjoy xD

**Disclaimer** : I do not own naruto!

* * *

Sakura almost melted as she saw the sight of her handsome crush.

"Itachi-san" Sakura said blushing.

Sakura stared at Itachi. Her body was here but her mind and soul were somewhere else. They're in heaven. She wished her body would be there too along with Itachi then all of her dreams and fantasies would come true. Her eyes never stopped oggling at Itachi. It was like she was hypnotized but she didn't care. She just wanted to look at him all the time

"Sakura" the way he said her name. It was so.._sexy_.

"Sakura" she didn't want him to stop.

"Sakura.." the sound of her name became more gentle everytime she hears them.

"Sakura…" just by hearing him say her name, she was already in pure bliss.

Say it. She wanted to hear him say her name again.

"Saku-"

"Hey freak!! You done daydreaming yet?" now that really caught her off guard. Why was Sasuke still here? He should've left by now. _Oh no, did sasuke saw me drooling all over Itachi just now? Crap that was so embarassing!_

"Sasuke, you shouldn't startle Sakura like that" Itachi scolded his younger brother and pulled Sakura into his embrace. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"uhh..y-yeah" Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing. How can she? After all she was in the arms of her crush who was hugging her softly.

Itachi smiled knowing Sakura was okay. He looked back up at Sasuke and said "You're lucky Sakura doesn't have a heart attack. Otherwise she could be dead by now."

"Hn." _I'm actually hoping she does so then I don't have to be the one dying, _Sasuke thought.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Sasuke left Sakura's room and went downstairs for breakfast.

Sakura was really nervous. Just now Sasuke was here in her room with his brother but now there was only Sakura and Itachi all alone in her room. Itachi's arms were still wrapped around Sakura. Sakura was blushing too much she felt she could explode any minute now. So she gently pulled away from Itachi's hug and quickly made her way to the shower room which was right next to her room. She didn't say a word to Itachi when she left. The blush never leaving her face.

* * *

**In the shower room**

Well Sakura took her shower and once she was finished, she got dressed in her school uniform. She looked into the mirror while fixing her hair. She actually thought of braiding her soft silky pink hair but when she thought about it again, she should just leave it be. So she did and she simply combed her hair so it would look straight and nice. She looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of her school uniform. It was a white shirt and she wore a red tie which was loosely hanging around the colllar of her shirt. Her skirt was also red with dark brown square patterns all over it. She sighed as she looked at her 3 years old school uniform.

"I wonder when the school is going to change the uniform style" said Sakura and she went into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

Sakura saw Mikoto and Fugaku having their breakfast along with..

"Sasuke" Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at the raven haired boy.

"Sakura" Sasuke too was looking at her the same way she did.

Mikoto saw this and giggled "Aww honey, look they're getting along so well. How cute!" said Mikoto while clinging on Fugaku who only smiled back.

"Sakura, come have your breakfast. It's getting cold" said Fugaku.

Sakura nodded and went to sit across Sasuke. Sakura ate her breakfast but she didn't finish them though. Then she quickly grabbed her school bag. She went back into the kitchen and saw that Itachi was there. She looked at him and blushed. She shyly tore her gaze away from Itachi and turned her head to look at Mikoto and Fugaku who were still having their breakfast. She even noticed that Sasuke wasn't there with them.

_He must have left, _Sakura thought.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, Itachi-san, I'll be going now. See you after school" said Sakura.

Just as Sakura was about to take another step, Fugaku called her. "Sakura are you going with Sasuke?"

"Um no. I feel like walking today" Sakura replied. _Actually I feel like walking everyday from now on. I'm never going to school in his car again. At least not after that little accident I had last week._

_-Flasback-_

"_Sasuke, what's wrong? Why did the car suddenly stop?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke got out of his car with Sakura following him. He checked his car and it turned out there was something wrong with the engine. Sakura noticed it too and she groaned. "Sasuke, what are we gonna do now? If you can't start your car, we're gonna be late for school"_

"_Shut up. I'm thinking here" said Sasuke. Sasuke looked around. There was nothing. No one. Except the trees and the road itself leading one way down the hill. Sakura tried looking around too but same as Sasuke, she didn't see anyone but then about 1 km away down the hill, she saw a figure. A moving one. _

"_Hey Sasuke, look, I think there's someone down there. Maybe he can help us"_

_Sasuke saw him too and nodded slightly "Come on"_

_Sasuke walked down the hill. Sakura was following behind him. When they got closer to the man they saw, Sakura called for him. "HEY!!!" The man heard someone yelling and turned around. He saw a raven haired guy walking towards him and behind him was a pink haired girl. He noticed she was the one yelling. When they finally got to the man, _

"_Excuse us" Sakura said politely then Sasuke asked if he could any get help with his car._

"_So do you think you can--" while Sasuke was busy talking to that guy for help, Sakura suddenly heard something. It sounded like a rumbling. She touched her stomach but it wasn't the one making the rumbling sounds. She turned to Sasuke. No it couldn't have been him. Sasuke had breakfast that morning. Then she turned to look at the guy Sasuke was speaking to. She didn't know why but she didn't think it was him either. So she looked around again searching for the source of the rumbling sound. Her eyes stopped at the top of the hill where she and Sasuke came from. Where Sasuke's car suddenly stopped. She froze. Her eyes turned wide. She began to notice that the hill was really high and Sasuke's car was right at the top peak. But because the hill was really high wasn't the reason Sakura froze. It was because.._

"_S-sasuke?" she stuttered._

"_What?" Sasuke asked back but he didn't even look at her. He was still too busy talking with that other guy._

"_Did you pull the car brake when we stopped just now?" she asked, her body became more stiff._

"_Yeah" Sasuke answered lazily._

"_Then why is your car moving down the hill at an amazingly high speed and right towards us?"_

"_I don't know…Wait. What?" Sasuke instantly turned around and almost jumped when he saw his car speeding down the hill towards them but since Sakura was standing in front of him, that would mean the car was speeding towards Sakura. The car was so close and yet Sakura didn't move. She didn't even know why. She was frozen. Her body was stiff. She couldn't move a single muscle. The next second she blinked, the car was right in front of her._

"_Sakura!!"_

- - -

* * *

Ooh~ o.O cliffy!! What actually happened to Sakura?? Next chapter coming soon^^ I could type more but I'm kinda tired coz I was typing this chapter from 2:30 am – 6:00 am. And I need to sleep coz I need to go see the dentist tomorrow. I'm getting braces xD lol anyways REVIEW!!:)

Thanks:D

_~Ailene-sama_


	4. the play

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Weeee~ im hyper O.o lmao xDDD

Lol anyways here is a reply to _**BlessTheDevil**__'_s question review:

-_sasuke didn't save her (read the story to find out) _

_-Sasuke/Sakura[16] Itachi [17]_

_-yes there will be a sleeping beauty play but those playing the prince & princess..well cant tell you that now. Wouldn't wanna spoil the story lol xD looks like you'll just have to keep on reading to find out^^ btw thanks so much for reviewing:)_

Thanks to others who reviewed as well. You guys are awesome xDD Keep on reading and reviewing kay? Luv ya^^

**Disclaimer** : I do not own naruto!

* * *

_-continuing flashback-_

"_Sakura!!"_

_Everything went black. Sakura then opened her eyes slowly as she heard a voice calling her._

"_Sakura, are you alright?" _

_Sakura looked up and saw Itachi in front of her._

"_Itachi-san..? I-I'm okay.." Sakura smiled _

_Itachi was relieved. He thought he would lose her just now. He got up and walked over to Sasuke. The expression on his face changed from worried to a fiery one. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, gripping it tightly and looked at Sasuke straight in the eye._

"_What were you doing?!!!" Itachi shouted angrily._

"…" _Sasuke didn't answer._

"_She was right in front of you and you couldn't even save her!!!" he was furious_

_Sasuke flinched slightly but he still remained silent._

_Why couldn't I?_

"_Why Sasuke?!! I know you hate Sakura but is that hatred of yours so deep that only her __**death**__ can cure it?!!" _

_Sasuke didn't know what to say._

"_You're worthless" _

_I'm..worthless_.

_Sakura was still lying on the ground. She looked to her left and found that she was off the road and on the grass now. She even noticed the car that was about to hit her just now had bumped into a large tree down the hill. She then looked at that other guy who was simply standing still beside her. She guessed that he must have moved away when he noticed the car sliding down the hill and it looked like Sasuke was safe too. She sighed in relief. She and Sasuke could've been in a different world if Itachi didn't come and save them. _

"_You're lucky the principal called mom just now telling you two haven't arrived to school yet. Mom was so worried she asked me to look for you and Sakura and I found you right there-" Itachi pointed to the road where Sasuke was standing before. "..standing like a lifeless statue when a car was about to hit Sakura who was fucking right in front of you!!! It was only fortunate that I got here just in time. Otherwise who knew what could've happened!!"_

_Itachi was so mad he had the urge to punch Sasuke in the face._

_Sakura watched as Itachi scolded Sasuke. She was slightly scared. She had never seen Itachi so mad before and only because Sasuke couldn't save her. Correction. __**She **__couldn't save herself. It was her fault and she knew it but Sasuke was getting the blame. She hated Sasuke, true but it wasn't fair that Sasuke got the blame for her own mistake. She got on her feet and walked over to Itachi._

"_Itachi-san, stop" Sakura begged him._

_Itachi turned around and looked at Sakura, his grip was still on Sasuke's shirt. "Sakura..he just-"_

"_Please stop. It wasn't Sasuke's fault. He was probably shocked as I was. Even you couldn't do anything if you were in his position." _

_Itachi knew Sakura was a nice person. But he never knew she could be this nice. _

"_Please.." Sakura smiled hoping she would get Itachi to let Sasuke go._

_Itachi then smiled back and released Sasuke from his grasp. "I don't even know why my brother hates you, Sakura. You're such a kind and forgiving person." _

_Hearing those comments, Sakura blushed and she started stuttering "I-Itachi-san..um..I..I..think w-we're..um..really late f-for school right n-now.."_

"_Oh right. Sorry I forgot. Come on I'll drive you to school." Itachi looked at Sasuke. "You too." He then turned his eyes to Sasuke's damaged car "Just leave the car. We'll settle that later"_

_Sakura walked towards that other guy next to her and apologized for all the trouble they had caused him and headed for Itachi's car. Sasuke was walking next to her and he was murmuring something to Sakura. It was really low that Sakura couldn't hear him right._

"_What did you say?" Sakura asked._

"_T-thanks..for covering me back there." Sasuke replied._

_.God. Was Uchiha Sasuke apologizing to her?? And did she hear him stuttering too?? _

_Sakura smirked "I was only covering your butt back there coz I'm gonna get even with you. Anyway..your welcome." she winked at him and walked ahead of him._

_Sasuke was speechless. His mouth couldn't even form an :O_

_I hate you, Haruno Sakura._

_-End of flashback-_

"Sakura. Sakura!"

Sakura snapped back into reality.

"Sakura, sweety are you okay. Are you sick?" Mikoto asked looking worried. Sakura had been quite for the past three minutes.

Sakura then laughed nervously and said "hehe..uh no. I'm fine. Well I'm going now. Bye." Sakura quickly walked to school.

* * *

**At school**

Sakura made her way to class and took her seat next to Ino, her best friend since kindergarten.

"Morning forehead" Ino grinned

"Morning pig" Sakura smirked

That's their nickname made by each other.

"Anything new today?" Sakura asked. She was really bored.

"Not sure. I don't think so." Ino replied.

"Another boring day at school" Sakura sighed and Ino giggled.

"Wait. I just remembered. There is something new going on here and it's really fun" said Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino and randomly guessed "Hinata told Naruto she has a crush on him? Tenten kissed Neji? Temari got locked in the janitor's closet? Sasuke got detention? Shikamaru slept in the toilet? Karin got dumped for the 50th time? Lee made out with you?"

Ino sweatdropped at all those guesses Sakura made.

"Um..no, no, no, no, ewww no, it would be freaking awesome if Karin did got dumped for the 50th time but no and HELL NO!!!!!!"

Sakura pouted. "aww but what could be more fun than any of those I just mentioned?"

Ino roughly grabbed Sakura's arms and dragged her to the school's bulletin board and shoved her fingers on one of the flyers there. "This!"

Sakura read the flyer. It was an audition for a play.

"Sleeping Beauty?"

---

* * *

That's all! And now I'm going to play Drakengard!!xDD hehe plz review^^ I'll be sure to update soon=)

Much love,

_~Ailene-sama_


	5. audition? pass! & hinata

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Okay just wanna let u guys know I updated this chapter. Made it longer but just a little. also I would like to thank Girlalicious for her suggestion on the word I should use lol. Thank you so much!:D and thank u also to BlessTheDevil for the review. I luv reading ur review! They're always so nice and supporting lol. okay then let's get on with the story now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own naruto!

* * *

(Preview of last chapter)

_Sakura pouted. "aww but what could be more fun than any of those I just mentioned?"_

_Ino roughly grabbed Sakura's arms and dragged her to the school's bulletin board and shoved her fingers on one of the flyers there. "This!"_

_Sakura read the flyer. It was an audition for a play._

"_Sleeping Beauty?"_

* * *

"Eww!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino gasped. "What do you mean 'eww'?" She couldn't believe what her best friend just said.

"Eww means ewwww as in so not cool and if this thing is what you call fun, then girl you really need to hangout with me a lot more." Sakura said.

Ino simply pouted. Then all of a sudden her face got really close to Sakura and her eyes were sparkling. Sakura sweat dropped. It was as if Ino was hoping that Sakura would..

"Oh no. no no no no no no no no no!! There is no way I'm gonna audition for that stupid play! The only way that'll ever happen is if hell freezes over which will never happen." One look in Ino's eyes and Sakura could tell what she's thinking. Think of it as a special power for having a really best friend.

"Aww c'mon!! It'll be fun trust me. C'mon. Pleaseeee!!"

A really _demanding _best friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'd rather go out on a date with Lee than audition for that!"

"Sakura's dating Lee? Oh my god!" The girls didn't even notice their friends coming.

Sakura turned around "What? Tenten, no."

Tenten had brown hair and was fixed neatly into two buns. She had known Sakura since 3 years ago. It was Ino who introduced them. Tenten was always the happy-go-lucky type but if she's in a bad mood, you probably shouldn't go near her. The worst thing she can do when she's upset is dismantling your body parts, that is if she doesn't kill you which is a lot better than to be left in pieces. Tenten may sound dangerous but she's really cool. Just don't get on her bad side that's all.

"Haha I'm just kidding. So what's going on?"

"Barbie doll here wants me to audition for this _'thing'!_" Sakura said jabbing her finger on the audition flyer so hard that she could make a hole in the bulletin board.

Tenten had a quick view at the flyer and said "So?"

"What do you mean '_so_'?"

"So..just go for it. It's only a play. It doesn't effect your real life you know." Tenten grinned.

"I know that but like you said, it's only a play. Pretending to be a princess or whatever. It's so pathetic."

"Your pathetic Sakura" said Ino.

Sakura glared.

Tenten chuckled.

"M-morning, everyone." A cute and shy girl greeted the three girls.

"Oh hey Hinata. Your early today." Ino greeted her.

"W-was I late b-before?" Hinata asked.

"No. You are always early Hinata." said Tenten.

Ino cocked her head slightly "Really? Then how come I never actually saw her coming before? i only noticed her when it's recess time."

Tenten and Sakura both sweatdropped. Can this girl be any more stupid?

"That's because _you _were always late. You came when there was only 30 minutes left till recess."

"Oh." Ino blushed.

"But today you made a record. You actually came earlier than Sakura." said Tenten.

"I did? Wow!"

Sakura silently moved closer to Tenten and whispered in her ear "Has she always been this stupid?"

"Your asking me? She's your best friend."

"Right..."

"Hey umm..guys, I-I have something to t-tell you." Hinata said. She was blushing madly.

The girls instantly turned their head to face Hinata. It was really rare to hear Hinata telling them anything. So if there's even one word of information coming from the purple-haired girl's mouth, it would worth much more than a stack of pure gold.

"What is it? What is it?" Ino was the most excited one. She was always so nosy. She had to know all the gossips and rumors before anyone else does.

"Umm..l-last n-night, N-Na.." Hinata's face were really red.

"Stop stuttering! Just tell us! Cmon!!" Ino was getting impatient. She grabbed Hinata's shoulders and roughly shook her back and forth. "Tell us!!!" Hinata couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Ino, let her go. If you keep shaking her like that, she's gonna explode." said Sakura but Ino ignored her until "NARUTO-KUN ASKED ME OUT!!"

"and..she did." Sakura finished her sentence.

* * *

Like I said I updated this chappy even though its not much coz I'm really busy. I have alot of projects to finish. So anyway plz review. thank you:)

Much love,

_~Ailene-sama_


	6. the guys & detention Oo

* * *

x~..S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y..~x

_by Ailene-sama_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Here's chapter 6! And I dunno what to say right now except..

**Disclaimer** : I do not own naruto!

* * *

(Preview of last chapter)

_"Stop stuttering! Just tell us! Cmon!!" Ino was getting impatient. She grabbed Hinata's shoulders and roughly shook her back and forth. "Tell us!!!" Hinata couldn't hold herself anymore._

_"Ino, let her go. If you keep shaking her like that, she's gonna explode." said Sakura but Ino ignored her until "NARUTO-KUN ASKED ME OUT!!"_

_"and..she did." Sakura finished her sentence._

* * *

Hinata quickly covered her mouth her face was a deep crimson shade. She didn't know how but she accidentally blurted out loud telling everyone that Naruto had asked her out.

"Ino!!" Sakura yelled at Ino for making Hinata nervous.

Sakura was lecturing Ino while Tenten stood beside her, not moving at all. Many pairs of eyes were staring them and Tenten was the only one who noticed.

"Uhh girls.."

"What is it?!!" Sakura was mad because Tenten interrupted her scolding Ino.

"I think..we're not the only ones who heard what Hinata just said." Tenten said, pointing to a crowd of angry fangirls behind them.

They all turned around. "Oh shit."

"RUN!!!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "This is all your fault, Ino! I'm gonna kill you!!" Sakura ran faster to catch up with Ino. Looked like Ino was running away from the crazy fangirls and Sakura. Tenten on the other hand was dragging Hinata away as fast as she could. Hinata was so embarassed she could barely stand still.

When they ran pass by a small corridor, a couple of hands shot out and grabbed the girls.

"Shh!"

The girls kept quiet and when they were sure the fangirls were out of sight, they were so relieved.

"Boy, that was close!" Ino wiped the sweat off her forehead. Sakura was still mad but before she could say a word, Ino interrupted. "Oh shut up forehead! Do you want those bitches to hear you and then kill of us here?"

"Uhh..umm..hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms. She hated it when Ino made a point especially if it was a really good point.

"Anyway, Hina—aaa!!" They all gasped at what they saw.

Hinata was making out with Naruto against the walls. The shy and innocent little Hyuuga was making out with the third hottest guy in school right in front of their eyes.

"Oh" said Sakura.

"My" Tenten continued.

"God" Ino finished.

Naruto gently pulled away. Hinata's face was flushed and her breathing was ragged. Naruto inwardly smirked. Looked like he did a good job. He then turned to his side only to see three girls with their jaws wide opened.

"If you don't close that mouth of yours, a bug is gonna fly right in. Then we'll have to get you to the hospital. How troublesome." said Shikamaru. He was one of the guys who pulled the girls in.

"Shikamaru, were you the one who saved us just now?" asked Ino.

"Yeah..yeah..but it wasn't just me" Shikamaru was a lazy ass and he thought girls were troublesome especially those like Yamanako Ino.

"Really? Who else?"

Sakura scrunched her nose. It had been itchy right after she got pulled in. Suddenly two figures stepped forward coming out from the dark. Their faces became clear. One was the guy with white eyes and long brown hair which was neatly tied near the end, Hyuuga Neji. The guy Tenten had a crush on. And the other one was..

"Uchiha." Sakura said her eyes narrowed.

"Hn."

"No wonder my nose itches so badly. I was smelling a jerk all along."

"Is that suppose to be a joke, freak? 'Cause I'm not laughing."

"Don't bother. It's not like you could..human ice cube"

"Freak"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Jackass"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Thank you, Ino.

"Sasuke, Sakura, stop this childish fight! Tenten, stop drooling over Neji! Neji, stop doing..uhh..whatever you're doing right now! Shikamaru, stop sleeping! Your snoring is so disturbing! And Naruto, Hinata, stop making out already!!!!" Ino panted after all that yelling she made.

They all stopped what they were doing except Neji. He was doing nothing.

RINGGG!!!! The school bell rang and Ino was more than relief to hear it. "Thank god.."

Ino walked out of the corridor and happily made her way to class while the others simply stared at her leaving.

"What's up with her?" asked Tenten.

"Beats me." Sakura easily replied. "Where were we? Oh yeah"

And they continued what they were doing.

Sasuke and Sakura cursing each other.

Shikamaru sleeping and snoring out loud.

Tenten drooling over Neji.

Naruto and Hinata heatedly making out.

And Neji doing…nothing.

Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**In Class**

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru..DETENTION!!!" their teacher was furious.

"What? For what?" Sakura protested.

"For being late to class."

They all whined except Neji and Sasuke. Those two only mentally whined.

Ino simply grinned while all her friends glared at her.

Today was gonna be a very long day indeed.

---

* * *

Yay! This chapp is done *spins around* lol I had fun writing this haha xD so plz review and I hope u enjoyed the story^^

Much love,

_~Ailene-sama_


End file.
